Jacob
Jacob, nicknamed Virgo (バルゴ Barugo) by Alice, is one of the main character of Miss Alice is the Devil. Personality Jacob is a dutiful butler who serves Alice. On top of being great at housework and other chores, he is an excellent fighter. However, this was not always the case. It was because of Alice's strong belief in him that he continued to remain in services. He is dutiful, kind, and courteous to Alice when speaking to her. He has an undying loyalty towards her to the point he ends up getting into a verbal spat for Alice's caretaking and even gets into a verbal battle. Being her attendant since she was a young child, he commits fully and willingly stay by her side. He is shown to be very protective of Alice and addresses her as "Milady". However, around other characters he can be rather unsociable, speaking very rudely and bluntly to them. He sometimes speaks to others purely for the sake of making fun of them. He hates mornings the most out of everyone in the series. His day of creation (birthday; creation-day) is December 3. History Jacob is a butler who serves Alice in the Underworld. He has always been her attendant, even when she was young. Electing to follow Alice regardless of the choices that she makes, Jacob attributes this to the kindness and compassion that she displayed towards him when he was alienated during his induction into the service of the Demon royalty, keeping him around despite his initial blunders. Abilities Earth Magic (土系各種魔法 Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō): Jacob exhibits great prowess in Earth Magic, with his form of Earth Magic revolving around the creation of holes. Using his Magic, Jacob is able to create holes to immobilize opponents and use as entryways to travel underground with his Diver. * Diver (土潜ダイバー Daibā): He can travel underground as simple as swimming in water. With this spell, Jacob can create holes to either trap someone or utilize as an escape method. * Spica Lock: This attack can trap an opponent within boulders, thus restrain them. * Spica Hole (スピカホール Supika Hōru): This spell is used to trap and incapacitate an enemy, much like Spica Lock. First, Jacob grabs and throws the enemy into the ground and with the momentum from the throw, a circular hole is created in the ground, resulting in the opponent being trapped in a pit. Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): He also has shown the ability to change his appearance to suit his master's tastes. Chain Magic (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō): By using this form of Magic, Jacob is able to manipulate the chains around his wrist. He has been shown to be able to extend the length of the chains and to move them around as he wishes. The chains can be used in an offensive way by elongating them and using them as a whip. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Jacob has been shown to possess great physical prowess, which he uses skillfully in close combat. * Virgo Kick (バルゴ・キック Barugo Kikku): Jacob lunges at his opponent, poised for attack, and, with brute force, delivers a kick strong enough to send them flying into the sky. Immortality: As a Demonic Puppet, Jacob cannot die, unless he is somehow turned into a human. Enhanced Speed: Jacob is seemingly fast as he is able to carry Alice and catch up to the others quickly while in the 24 hour endurance race. Trivia * Spica (Alpha Virginis) is referenced in Jacob's techniques Spica Hole and Spica Lock. It is the brightest star in the constellation Virgo. Quotes * (To Alice) "I am a loyal Demonic Puppet to my owner. I work in whatever appearance you'd like me to." Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Demonic Puppets